1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus which readily secures a plurality of data storage devices therein and allows convenient removal of the data storage devices therefrom.
2. General Background
Data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, optical disk drives, and floppy disk drives, are crucial components for communications and handling of data in a computer system. In a computer enclosure of a typical personal computer, there are generally two disk drive brackets mounted therein. Usually, a variety of disk drives may be received in the disk drive brackets, which are then secured into the enclosure. There are many methods to mount data disk drives in the disk drive brackets in the enclosure. One conventional method is that many screws are employed to mount the data disk drives in the disk drive brackets. A conventional mounting apparatus includes an upper disk drive bracket and a lower disk drive bracket mounted in a computer enclosure. The opposite sides of upper and lower disk drive brackets define a plurality of through holes. A pair of joining edges is formed on opposite sides of a bottom of the lower disk drive bracket. Fixing holes are defined in the joining edges. The lower disk drive bracket is secured to a bottom of the upper disk drive bracket by screws. Then, a plurality of screws extends through the corresponding through holes of the upper and lower disk drive brackets to engage in threaded holes of disk drives, thereby securing the disk drives in the upper and lower disk drive brackets. However, not only securing the disk drive brackets is unduly painstaking and time-consuming, but also removal of the disk drives is similarly painstaking and time-consuming.
A typical mounting apparatus which utilizes screws and locating means for securing a data storage device in a computer enclosure is disclosed. The enclosure comprises a bottom plate and a side plate. The side plate forms a plurality of locating catches extending from an inner side thereof. The bottom plate includes a pair of slots and a pair of upright tabs. The data storage device defines a plurality of locating apertures in both sides thereof. A board is attached to an outside surface of the data storage device. From the board a pair of bars extrude from a bottom edge and a plurality of inward locating catches from an inner side thereof. In assembly, the data storage device is inserted into the enclosure along the side plate. When the data storage device reaches the upright tabs, the locating catches of the enclosure engages in the apertures of the data storage device, the locating bars of the board pivotally engaging in the slot of the bottom plate. A screw is then extended through the board to engage with the data storage device. However, the above-described operation of the mounting assembly is unduly complicated, and may result in damage to components in the enclosure.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus with a simplified configuration, that conveniently allows the removal and attachment of a plurality of data storage devices from and into a computer enclosure.